


A Simple Fetish (aka Freud Was Right)

by fiery_flamingo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_wishes, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_flamingo/pseuds/fiery_flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Clearwater has some thoughts about Percy Weasley that just cannot be contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Fetish (aka Freud Was Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> She requested Percy/Penny with the prompt "Girls will make passes at a boy who wears glasses".

Penelope sighed. There was nothing for it.

Percy Weasley was cute.

Deciding that proper confirmation was necessary, she glanced to her left and across the aisle where he sat, still taking notes in spite of the class dozing around him. Still cute.

She sighed again. The situation wouldn’t have been so unwelcome if it weren’t for Penelope actually knowing Percy Weasley. As a fellow Prefect and year mate, she’d had ample time to interact with Percy, which many people knew would be enough to halt any growing affection. The boy could be insufferable.

But all that was trumped by one simple over-powering trait: the glasses.

She’d spent a good portion of her O.W.L. review sessions considering what exactly made her heart speed up whenever Percy Weasley came near. And although the mop of red hair, quick intellect, and ridiculously overwrought calls for attention and validation were endearing, she’d concluded that his glasses were the driving force of her attraction.

It was way he nudged them up when he took notes from the board and how, when Binns was being particularly boring, he’d slide them off to pinch the bridge of his nose, as if willing himself to be alert, then replace them with a sigh. It was how he glanced over them to glare at a person that had interrupted his reading.

Penelope blamed her lagging hopes for an O in History of Magic on those glasses.

But there was also another problem.

She was sure that Percy was unaware of the existence of not only her, but the female gender as a whole. At least, in the way that she wanted him to be aware of her. She was sure he knew about females in the abstract but what she wanted required a more _practical_ application of knowledge.

Like that would ever happen. Penelope slouched at her desk and tried to pick up the topic of Binn's lecture, pointedly not thinking about Percy Weasley and his glasses.

* * *

A few nights later, Penelope was on patrol, one of her duties as a Prefect. Her Ravenclaw counterpart had gone the opposite direction in order to cover more ground, leaving her to poke at the shadows surrounding the Ravenclaw Tower alone.

She’d just rounded a corner when she collided with another person. She stumbled back and just caught herself on a suit of armor as her assailant sprawled on the flagstones. Annoyance sparked in her that whoever had decided to be sneaking around at night wasn’t very good at it when she caught sight of red hair and gold frames.

“Wh-what are you doing out this late, miss?” Percy Weasley demanded from the floor with robes and glasses askew, trying to cover his unfortunate position with authority. “What is your house? I do hope you have a note or I will be forced to report you.”

“I’m doing the same thing you are, Weasley,” Penelope replied, a hint of exasperation coloring her words as she adjusted her own robes to show her badge. “Patrolling.”

She approached him and held a helping hand, trying not to act like a twitter-patted schoolgirl.

 _Do not stare at the glasses. Do not stare at the askew and adorable glasses. Do not stare at the glasses!_

“Oh, Penelope Clearwater, I didn’t recognize you in this light. My apologies for this unfortunate incident,” Percy stammered and ignored the hand, scrambling to his feet on his own.

“Its fine, Percy, though one wonders why you are so far away from Gryffindor Tower?”

“Fred and George left the Tower again. I’m trying to find them,” he explained with apparent annoyance towards the Twins as he brushed off his robes.

Penelope’s lips twitched as Percy returned to his usual chest-puffed stance though the glasses remained cocked at an odd angle. Of course, it would be the Weasley twins. Nearly two-thirds of Percy’s reports at Prefect meetings involved his brothers in some way. Penelope wondered if Percy had gained his position in hopes of being able to control them. If that were the case, the professors must have been highly disappointed with the results since Fred and George had only seemed to step-up their shenanigans now that Percy was a figure of authority.

“Any luck?” she inquired politely, if pointlessly.

“None whatsoever,” Percy sighed and plucked his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose and clean the lenses. “You wouldn’t have happened to see anyone?”

“No one that fits Fred and George’s description. Besides yourself.”

The ginger deflated further at the news and wiped the lenses more furiously. “I figured as much. No one ever does.” He held his glasses up in the dim light, inspecting them. “Another scratch. Brilliant. Its what I get for using my shirt, I suppose.”

Surprised at this flash of dry humor, Penelope smiled and replied without thinking, “Well, I think they’re quite fetching, scratches or no.”

Percy’s gazed snapped to hers, looking flabbergasted.

“E-excuse me?”

Shocked at her own daring, Penelope’s face was a mirror of Percy’s. She really hadn’t meant to say that aloud.

“Um, yes. That is, I mean,” she stumbled, searching for the words and finding nothing that could rectify the situation. Well, she thought, in for a penny... “What are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend?”

There was most certainly a blush now. Even in the dark, Percy practically glowed.

“Oh, um, nothing, I suppose. Would you like to-?” he trailed off.

“Yes,” Penelope stated, feeling quite the fool. This really wasn’t what she’d had in mind when she’d plotted in Binns’ class. But if the butterflies in her stomach were anything to go by, it would do. She smiled, maybe he wasn't quite so clueless after all.

Percy grinned back, a rare sight on the serious Gryffindor. “Brilliant.”


End file.
